


Day

by ArabellaFinley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFinley/pseuds/ArabellaFinley





	Day

His workday was erratic, catastrophic with its rules and a multitude of deadlines for the companies most important projects approaching their deadline combined with the flu season starting; Ellis was stringing up important parts and doing elements he previously hadn't done or learned from everywhere, however with half of the team out of work, he and the remaining healthy ones had to do their work. The conditions they were in were eating up at them, their comprehension at an all time low due to the sleep deprivation they were suffering. There were coworkers that had passed on from exhaustion, the overtime nagging at their conciousness and many followed the longer they were at it; horribly understaffed with a distinct lack of people qualified for a job in their vicinity. The employees they already had were doing work that they received no training in and were not qualified; they were brilliant examples of what they did in the fields they studied for and the tasks they were supposed to do as part of their jobs, but a graphic designer couldn't adequately replace a key figure in the financial department.

And so, the closer the end of the night shift came and his overtime ran past, the happiest Ellis was. Aware that work wouldn't end after that, but he had a number of things to wrap up and other to prepare for as there was a meeting, he still felt relieved and excited for a long promised sleep and getting away from the frenzy the corporation was in. If he told his family about how life stressful was, he would be laughter upon seeing as they perceived his job to be relaxing and without much to do all because he relocated from New York to a small city in the middle of nowhere with only about 50000 inhabitants. Reality was much different; there were slow days indeed, but oftentimes the stress factor was high. Evidently. Though, the times it got to the point of when they were now was about 4 times a year and this time there was the exception of half the employees being on sick leave which is why hell was brought upon on the others; it was a good job that he was find off, but it wasn't a long vacation with a couple of hours of easy work his family thought it was. 

When he left the office and escaped the jealousy of his colleagues that had to continue working on with their projects, he felt as if the sun was kissing him, embracing him in its warmth. The outside world was a tremendous contrast to his working environment; it was barely dawn and the streets were almost empty - only a few joggers around minding their won business, three grandma's taking a walk and a kid or two playing games with each other in the park. There was peace and quiet that he hadn't experienced in a while and won't either. He wanted to stay still and let the day sink into his bones, however he also had the distinct feeling that he would fall asleep in a standing upright position if he relaxed under the sun doing nothing at all.


End file.
